The King and His Knight
by Enelya87
Summary: A collection of GrimmNel, AKA the-smexiest-couple-ever, drabbles. Rated M for language and suggestive themes.
1. Sword

Something a little different from me. I blame the Corruption Sisters and their World Denomination...don't know what I'm talkin' about? Well I guess you'll have to join BA's GrimmNel FC and find out, won't ya? XD

So anyways, nothin' too fancy here, just me havin' a lot of fun writing about these two that are quite different from the IchiHime I normally right. I posted these two on BA and decided to go ahead and slap 'em on here for your enjoyment. And because there needs to be more GrimmNel in the world!!! The chapter titles are just the prompts. This one was 'sword' from the amazing **ELONI**. Hope you enjoy :D

**

* * *

**

:

:

:

**Sword**

"Argh! That stupid panther! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid-head!" Neliel grumbled, marking each word with a wide swipe at a boulder, splitting each one with a satisfying rumble that echoed across the rocky desert. She stopped to catch her breath and survey the damage around her. No matter how much she destroyed she couldn't get rid of the image of Grimmjow leaning over Harribel in a dim corner and tugging at her zipper playfully with that infuriating grin on his face. She was _not_ jealous. It was just that the Espada shouldn't be fraternizing. His constant disregard for protocol was irritating to say the least.

With a growl she stuck the end of her pale green sword in the sand and sprung into the air, bringing her leg out and crashing her foot into hard white rock. "I _hate_ cats!"

"Really? 'Cause it kinda looks more like you've got somethin' against rocks."

She whirled around at the deep voice to see the Espada Sexta leaning against a broken boulder with that ridiculous grin on his face. Without thinking, in two flips she'd grabbed her zanpakuto and stood two feet in front of him, angrily poking the sharp blade into his hard stomach.

"Don't _ever_ sneak up on me like that!"

He raised his hands defensively and scowled at her. "Oi! Calm down, woman! Are ya tryin' to give me another hole? Besides, I shouldn't be _able_ to sneak up on you, Espada _Tercera_," he added mockingly.

All she gave him in response was a growl and a hair toss before turning to sonido away from him, but something held her and she turned her head in surprise to see the end of her blade grasped in his large hand. Her eyes narrowed and her voice took on a calmly authoritative tone, "Let go of my sword, Grimmjow."

He just smirked and tugged hard on the sword throwing her off balance and yanking her close to him. "Not until you tell me about this obsessive hatred towards cats, princess."

She gave her sword another angry tug and her voice went back to sounding desperate. "It's not obsessive, why would I tell the likes of you, and for the last time let go of my sword!" Silently she cursed herself for losing her senses around him again. What on earth became of her calm reasoning when he was around her?! Her search for it became even more frantic as his grin widened and he leaned closer, his heady scent wafting around her.

"_You're_ the one that's three levels above me, take it yourself," he taunted.

That did it. She relaxed and looked him straight in the eye. "Declare." She watched as his eyes widened and glanced towards the rising pink smoke from the blade he was holding. "Gamu-"

"Oi!" He dropped the blade like a hot coal. "All right! All right! You…you…"

She smiled with false sweetness. "I what?"

His face twisted into a hard scowl. "You…_win_." He spat out the disgusting word and felt boiling anger rise at her smug look. _But not for long._ He waited patiently as she strolled back to the sheath that was still stuck in the ground and shoved her sword into it, his jaw clenching at the sensual sway of her hips. Then he suddenly pounced in a spray of sand to land behind her, smacked the sword away, and locked his arm around her waist, yanking her tight against him.

"Grimmjow! What do you think you're doing?!"

She felt his hot breath against her cheek. "Winning."

He felt her squirm against him and bit back a groan as her rounded backside rubbed against his increasingly painful lower problem. His mouth brushed against her cheek and his lips moved against her ear. "But that's impossible since you're so much stronger than me, right, Nel? So escape."

_Stronger? Ha!_ She felt about as strong as a jellyfish. And there wasn't a thing she could do as he twisted her body around to face his fiery blue gaze. He slammed their bodies together so that they stood leg for leg, hip for hip, chest for chest. She sensed his hand reach up to grab her hair and gasped when he yanked it, pulling her face skyward. "Who's king now?" he muttered, and frankly she really couldn't care less as his lips crashed into hers.

Any flimsy hold she'd had on reason was swiftly annihilated by his demanding mouth and she found her hands digging into his thick hair, raking her nails against his skull, and moaning in response to his growls that vibrated inside her. Their tongues battled fiercely and his hands burned paths into her uniform as they traveled over her back, her hips, her breasts…

"Ngh – NO!" Suddenly she'd shoved him away, staring at him in horror. "No!" she repeated. "This – this is wrong!"

His shocked expression grew darkly furious. "Is it? Well I ain't apologizin' if that's what you think!" His mouth curled into an angry sneer. "I get it, you hate cats. Whatever, go back and get your rocks off with your precious Nnoitra." He spun around ready to get the hell outta there. He'd been such an idiot, thinking he could burn that creep out of her mind with kissing and hopefully a good…

"What?" she sputtered with a short laugh. He turned his head to glare at her. "Nnoitra?! That skinny insect creep? You must be joking!" His eyes widened but then quickly narrowed into a fierce scowl. "So it's just that you hate cats then. Tch. Like I'd really want anything to do with a stinking goat."

It was her turn to scowl and clinch her fists angrily. "Fine! Why don't _you_ get _your_ rocks off with your precious Harribel!"

She watched in astonishment as his face twisted in disgust. "_Harribel?!_ That bony-lipped freak? Have you _seen_ that thing without her covering? You've gotta be shittin' me!"

Suddenly the air between them felt frozen as they stared at each other in shock. In seconds Grimmjow was in front of her again, her shoulders clasped in his hands, the corners of his mouth twitching. "Do you mean to tell me that you were destroying Hueco Mundo's fine scenery 'cause you were…_jealous?_"

She frowned and looked away. "Stupid panther…" Finally she looked back at him to see him grinning from ear to ear. Irritated she spat out, "Well you were too!"

He scowled. "Was not!"

"Were to-mmph!" She quickly forgot what the argument and let herself melt into his hot kisses.

He smiled against her lips. "That's better. Women are always better when their mouth is occupied in silence." Suddenly he found himself flat on his back, the wind knocked out of him, staring up at Nel's flashing eyes. He noticed she was holding something and glanced to the side to see a gleaming blade an inch from his face.

"Do you want to get laid or not?"

His eyebrows shot up as he glanced back at her in shock and he could only nod.

"Well then, shut your mouth." Obligingly he clamped his mouth closed, struggling not to groan as she ran her sword across his chest, parting his jacket. She thrust her sword into the sand next to his head, flipped her hair to the side, and leaned over him while raking her fingernails across his chest.

He lifted his hands to run along her straddling thighs and grinned. "So, what was that about hatin' cats?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, and she murmured against his lips before crushing them, "Don't forget you've got a sword next to your head, stupid panther…"

:

:

:

_Das Ende_


	2. Whipped Cream

The prompt 'whipped cream' was from the wonderful **codegal**! :DD

* * *

:

:

:

**Whipped cream**

Grimmjow had a definite love/hate sentiment towards Hueco Mundo's Sundae Sundays.

Reasons for the love aspect:

1) Ice cream was a good thing. Especially when it was his favorite flavor, Blue Moon.

2) Women eating ice cream? Also a very good thing.

3) And Nel always managing to get several dots of whipped cream all over her face which made her look adora – er – hot…ter? Fan-fuckin'-tastic.

Reasons for the hate aspect:

1) Every time he got his hands on his favorite flavor, the other Espada would take it upon themselves to make fun of him for matching his tongue to his hair. Bastards. Ranks below him he could beat to a pulp; ranks above he could only sit and seethe. But damn it all if he was going to succumb to them and give up his Blue Moon!

2) Yammi shoveling in ice cream? Not a pretty sight.

3) And the undeniable, overwhelming, all-consuming desire to lick all the whipped cream off Nel's face followed by imagining another kind of cream on her face? Neither of which would ever happen? Pain in the ass.

And this Sunday was no fuckin' different. Okay, maybe slightly different. His obsession was worse. He barely tasted the marshmallow-y flavor as he stuck spoonfuls of frozen blue in his mouth, staring at her.

He didn't even stop to consider that maybe all the staring he was doing was catching attention. But nobody did anything more that snicker behind cupped hands, not daring to tease about anything concerning Neliel. The only two that could dare were Starrk and Barragan, and they were too lazy and too old, respectively, too care.

For such a straight-laced lady she sure did have a messy mouth. She sat there slowly eating her chocolate-chip mint ice cream piled high with whipped cream, and she already had tiny dollops on her cheek, nose, and forehead. It was always the forehead. No matter what she ate, she always got something right in the middle of her forehead. It was a damn mystery. Actually it was pretty cu – er – curious…yeah, that's what he was gonna say…

Sundays were becoming fuckin' agonizin'! And her twirling the maraschino just inside her plump lips was the straw that broke the elephant's back…or camel's…or whatever. He covered his involuntary groan by loudly pushing back his chair and quickly stalked out of the room, his ice cream forgotten.

Once he got to the next hallway he leaned his back against the white wall and thrust his fingers through his hair. Dammit! That stupid goat-woman was going to be the death of him.

"Grimmjow?"

His head jerked to the side. "Nel? What the hell are you doing out here?" Nel normally wouldn't abandon her ice cream unless it was raining fire and brimstone _and_ all of mankind was running rampant with rabies _and_ the earth was opening up and swallowing itself. Nothing short of a combination of all three would tear her away…maybe.

She frowned and crossed her arms. "Do you have some kind of issue with me, Grimmjow?"

He growled at her, annoyed. "Issue? No. Why the hell would you think that?"

"Because you've had this hostile stare on me all evening and you're still looking at me like that! Either tell me what your problem is or fix it on your own, but you need to brush up on your attitude, Sexta."

During her little spiel she'd made her way over to him and was now standing right in front of him, reprimanding him with a disapproving frown on her whipped cream covered face. It was just too – okay, he would go ahead and say it – fuckin' adorable.

"What are you smirking at, Grimmjow?"

He couldn't help it. Honestly though, what man could? He suddenly grasped her arms, twirled them both around to pin her against the wall, and licked the cream off her cheek.

"G-Grimmjow! Wha-"

He licked the little blob off her nose.

"S-Stop, you idiot!"

She was three levels his senior and could stop him anytime she wanted, but she barely struggled. He licked a spot off her chin.

"You'll pay for this!"

He grinned before licking off his favorite one, the perfect dollop smack dab in the middle of her forehead. When he was done he finally spoke in a low whisper, "Been wantin' to do that for months."

She looked at him with wide eyes and in the first show of nervousness he'd ever seen from her, she worriedly bit her bottom lip. It was then that he noticed her lips were redder than normal from the cherry juice. He figured he might as well finish the job and captured her lips.

To his astonishment, she immediately responded, lifting her head to press her lips firmly against his. He groaned low in his chest, sliding his hands down her arms to grasp her waist and pull her against him.

He decided to go ahead and jump into the boiling pot and ran his tongue along her lips, tasting minty cherries. She sighed at his movements and he grabbed the opportunity to explore her warm mouth. He felt her hands slide up his chest to his back, fingering seductive designs on the back of his neck, causing him to growl hungrily and press against her, deepening the kiss.

Several moments passed before they finally parted, foreheads touching, panting against each others faces.

Nel looked into his eyes and finally whispered unexpectedly, "C-Can you clean me up next time too?"

He swallowed thickly. "Y-Yeah. No problem. Anytime."

She bit her lip again and looked down at his chest, dragging a finger down to draw little circles in his skin. "Maybe now?"

His initial surprise quickly morphed into a seductive grin. "I miss a spot?"

She nodded at his chest.

"Where?"

She hesitated and then tilted her head and pointed at a bit of cream on her neck. His grin grew as he moved his hands to her back and pulled her in closer, murmuring hot words against her skin, "It would be my pleasure, my lady…"

:

:

:

Das Ende


	3. Swing

Thanks for the prompt goes to **codegal**!!

* * *

:

:

:

**Swing**

"Gwimmjoooo!"

Grimmjow opened his eyes just in time to brace himself for the green cannonball headed for his stomach. "Guh! Nel! Get the fuck off of me! What do you think you're doin' clobberin' a man who's bleedin' outta every pore in his body!?"

Little Nel looked up at him with snot pouring from her nose. "I-I-I thoughtz you were deeeeaaaad! Bwaaaaaaaa!!"

"Son of a bitch…" the panther muttered as the tiny arrancar wept into his blood soaked chest. Like he needed this… Not only had he nearly lost a fight with a punk shinigami, but Nnoitra butted in, got _his_ insecticide-ass kicked into the outer rings, and now Grimmjow was alone, pissed, and too fucking injured to do a damn thing about it. He _so_ did not need this snotty kid blubbering all over him. "Hey you, get the fuck off me." He yanked and pulled, but the kid was stronger than it looked… no… _she _is stronger than she looks… Goddamn…

"Gwimmjoo?" He looked down at the rugrat who had once been a woman… and cursed under his breath again. That SOB Nnoitra… God, how he wanted to repay that skinny scum for taking away what was his. How long had it been? Christ… and just to show how much of an idiot he was, as he had been laying there in the sand, painting the white stuff red just for shits and giggles, he could have sworn he heard her voice in the distance. That calm, collected voice that would squeal at the most unexpected moments; and some moments more expected, mostly when she was lying under him… or kneeling in front of him… or, on rare occasion, above him.

"Gwimmjoo?" the little girl repeated.

He let out a puff of air and roughly placed his hand on her broken skull. "Yeah, kid?"

No words came out of her mouth as she opened it, tears pooling in her eyes. She opened her mouth wider…

"Kid, wha- Holyf**kingshit!" Grimmjow swung the little bundle that was spewing saliva all over his chest. "You little POS! You lookin' to get an express train to hell, kid?"

In between giggles as Nel was being swung around arm's length from Grimmjow's body, she managed to get out something about healing him.

Grimmjow stopped swinging her away from him and stared. And then scowled. Oh yeah, her spit did some kind of healing thing. She'd done it for him plenty of times. He raised his eyebrow at the Twilight Zone episode in front of him. But it had been slightly more enjoyable back then…

God, he missed her… Her breasts. Yeah, definitely missed the breasts the most… Or maybe the ass? Hmm… tough decision. He'd just call it a tie between the T & A.

"Thwing me again, Gwimmjoo!"

"Okay, first of all. It' Grimmjow. Jow! I ain't some rabbi. And second of all, what the hell is 'thwing'?"

Nel suddenly frowned and her voice got low and gravelly, "Thwing me or I'll fondle my throat penith and ven you'll be sowwy!"

The panther's eyes grew huge. "Fondle…throat penis?!" Okay, so he was slow sometimes. But he got it that th = s in Baby-Nel lingo. But back to… was his former lover now not only pocket size and breastless but dirty mouthed as well?! Somebody really needs to kill him…like now… where the fuck is Aizen when you actually need his hairy ass?

"Thwing me!"

"Okay, okay. Jesus. Keep your shirt on." He just told Neliel to keep her shirt on and hell is nothing but a fucking huge ass ice cube. Shaking his head and clenching his jaw tightly, he started swinging the babe around, keeping it at a safe distance from his person. He rolled his eyes at the little giggles and squeals. Look at him, picture of fatherhood. Twisted fatherhood… Okay, not-even-going-there fatherhood.

His creepy mind paths were suddenly interrupted by something heavy suddenly toppling him flat on his back in the sand and a cloud of pink smoke surrounding him. "What the-"

"Why did you stop swinging me, Grimmjow?"

Oh shit…no way…no fucking way. He ground the heels of his palms into his eyes and tried to see through the smoke. God, that voice…he was hardening at the mere sound of it.

"Grimmjow?"

"Neliel?!" He was dreaming. Definitely dreaming. No way was Neliel sprawled out on top of him barely covered in tattered, green cloth. No way was she looking at him like he was a piece of steak after a year long diet of tofu. No way was she perching herself on top of his tell-tale desire.

"Swing me." The slow words nearly had him at his peak as she ran her hands up his now healed chest.

Suddenly a smirk eased over his features as those breasts he'd missed so much came closer and closer. "Swing you? Baby, I'm gonna send you into fuckin' orbit."

"Emphasis on the 'fucking'," she instructed.

He licked his grinning lips and grabbed the back of her head, yanking her down to a breath away from his hot mouth. "You got it."


	4. Independence Day

I guess the prompter for this one was TNT for showing the movie Independence Day XD

* * *

:

:

:

"_Is Mommy sleeping now?"_

_The president pulled his daughter tightly into his arms, hiding his tears from her. "Yeah, Mommy's sleeping."_

"Grimmjow?"

He straightened and pulled Neliel closer, keeping his eyes glued to the television. "Yeah, baby?"

"Are you crying?"

"What?! Hush your mouth, woman! Like I'd ever do such a sissy thing!" he growled, still refusing to look her in the eye.

"You sniffed," she insisted.

"So I'm not allowed to have a frickin' tickle in my nose?!"

"You just wiped at your eye."

"Dust, woman! Dust! We live in a frickin' desert! Now shut up and listen to the movie." He pulled her head down onto his shoulder and she complied, smiling to herself.

:

"…_but we fight for the right to live!..On this, Independence Day!"_

Neliel suddenly reached up her fingers and gently swiped at his cheek. "Aha!" she shouted triumphantly while showing him the dampness on her fingers. "You're crying again!"

For a silent moment Grimmjow stared at her, stricken. "I-It was a good speech! They don't make presidents like that anymore!"

"Anymore?" Nel raised her brow at him. "Grimmjow, this is just a movie. They've _never_ made presidents like that."

"Not true!" He started ticking off fingers. "Abraham Lincoln, John F Kennedy, Winston Churchill-"

"Hold up, hold up. Winston Churchill was not a president. He was a prime minister. And when did you go all history-nerd on me?"

"I'm not! I just…admire certain orators."

"Admire certain orators?" she smirked at him.

"Dammit Nel! Just stay quiet and watch the damn movie will ya?" He shifted uncomfortably and concentrated on the movie.

:

_The old pilot grinned at the massive alien ship, its deadly aquamarine glow reflecting off of his face. "Hello, boys! I'm baaaack!" The plane bee-lined for the heart of the sonofabitch and sent it to hell in a blast of billowing fires and flying debris._

Grimmjow jumped and shook his fist in the air. "Yeah! Now _that's_ what I'm talkin' about, baby! That's what I'm talk-" He was cut short by giggling and turned to glare at Neliel.

"Y-You're really into this movie, aren't you Grimmy?"

"Stop giggling. It's a good film." He plopped back down on the couch. "What was it called again?"

"Independence Day," was her grinning reply.

"And who's that black dude?"

"Will Smith."

"Cool guy."

"Yup."

"Now shush"

"No problem, Grimmy"

"And don't call me Grimmy."

"Mm."

:

Neliel lifted her head from his broad shoulder and grinned at her panther gazing at the credits. "Did you like it?"

"Yup."

"Yeah? You know," she ran her finger along his mask piece. "You're really cute when you get all involved like that."

He shot her a side long glare. "And _you_ just don't know when to quit."

She raised big eyes to his narrowed ones and leaned in closer. "I don't?"

His gaze turned suspicious. "What do you think you're doin', woman?"

"Nothing." She swung her leg around so that she straddled him on the couch.

A blue eyebrow popped up skeptically. "It don't look like nothin'. Looks more like you're tryin' to get somethin'."

Neliel bit her lip as he let her slide his jacket off his shoulders and down his muscular arms. "I'm not trying to get anything." She leaned down and licked lightly at his neck, gaining a strangled groan for her trouble. "I'm trying to _give_ something." Her hand "slipped" and brushed against his bulge.

Grimmjow growled and roughly grabbed her ass in both hands. She softly moaned and then pushed at his chest and bounced away from him. "Oi! Where do you think you're going?!"

"Just proving I know when to quit," she grinned cheekily back at him.

"Why you little- Get back here!" he demanded.

"Nope. It really is a good idea to quit…this isn't exactly a private room, why anyone could walk in at any moment and-"

Somehow she was suddenly back on the couch and underneath a half-naked espada sexta. "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."

She giggled despite the fact that his hand was already driving her crazy as it crept towards her breast. "You watch way too many movies, Grimmy."

"Shut up." He grasped her breast and stole her lips in the same heartbeat. Her arms and legs clapped around him. They both looked up at a loud cough from the doorway.

"Ulquiorra," Grimmjow snarled. "This had better really goddamned good."

"Aizen has requested a meeting in thirty minutes."

Grimmjow cursed under his breath. "All right, whatever." He leaned back down to continue their business… "Ulquiorra? You gonna watch or somethin'?"

"There's a meeting in thirty," he repeated.

"So I heard. Now run along and mommy and daddy will be there to hold your hand in a little bit. But first daddy has to make mommy scream, okay?" He grunted at a swift punch at his stomach.

Ulquiorra rolled his green eyes as he turned to leave. "Don't be late."

"Yes, emo-sama." He smirked down at the woman narrowing her eyes at him. "What? You don't want me to make you scream?"

"Th-That's not – you just don't have to blab it all over Hueco Mundo!"

Grimmjow laughed. "Oh I don't have to. You're screams travel farther than any gossip ever could."

"Is that so?"

The espada suddenly felt nervous at her calm response. "Er…yeah…"

Neliel curled her leg around his and then flipped them around. "Well, let's see how far your screams can travel, hm?"

"Tch," he scoffed, trying to hide what a major turn-on the move she just pulled was. "I don't scream."

She tugged at his pants. "You will."

"No way."

Fortunately for his libido and unfortunately for his ego, Grimmjow was quickly proved wrong.

:

:

:

* * *

I dedicate this to my dearest tough-guy friend, Ron, whom I caught crying several times during the course of this film XD Love ya, kid! Thanks for the idea XD


End file.
